Mi mejor regalo
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: un regalo de navidad para tods los fans del SasuNaru espero que os guste este fic esta hecho desde el punto de vista de naruto reviews onegai!


Eli: ¡navidad navidad llega navidad!

Sasuke: ¡deja de cantar por dios!

Naruto: ¡la alegría de este día vamos a festejar hey!

Aya: ¡NAVIDAD NAVIDAD DULCE NAVIDAAAAAD SOLO QUE ME HA PASADO UNA PARTE DEL FIC Y QUIERO DEJAR MARCA! PARA NAVIDAD UN PC NUEVOOO WEEEE!

Sasuke: nada, que al parecer soy el único cuerdo…

Eli: ¡empieza mi fic navideño! ¡Ho Ho hoo!

_**Mi mejor regalo**_

Me despierto sin ganas, hace demasiado frío, esta nevando, mañana es navidad y para colmo de males tenemos que ir al puente haya o no haya frío, me levanto tiritando y es que ¿desde cuando soy el lumbreras que deja la ventana abierta en pleno invierno? Hay algo de nieve en la habitación pero bueno, ya la quitare después. Me voy al baño y me baño, me seco y me miro en el espejo del baño, mis ojos azules están sin el brillo de alegría que los suele caracterizar y es que las navidades no me gustan para nada, me recuerdan que siempre he estado solo, después esta mi pelo, lo tengo lleno de nudos… cojo un peine y le quito los nudos para después sacudirme el pelo y que se me quede alborotado como siempre. Mientras me miro al espejo me pongo mi banda e intento dibujar una falsa sonrisa en mi cara la que usare durante todo el día, esa sonrisa que me pinto cada día, ya lo logre por lo que me voy a mi cuarto y me visto con mi típico chándal. Me hago algo de ramen y desayuno. Me pongo mis zapatos y me voy de mi casa para dirigirme al puente. Ya llego y veo a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke-teme en él esperando a nuestro sensei que, como siempre, llegará tarde.

-ohayo Naruto –me dice Sakura extrañada por no haberla saludado yo primero

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Gomen ¡Ohayo Sakura-chan! –le digo con la sonrisa falsa ya antes practicada consiguiendo que se crea mi mentira, si mi sueño no fuese el ser hokage seguro sería el de ser el mejor actor del mundo

-Hey dobe hoy tardaste demasiado ¿qué te paso? ¿Acaso se te pegaron las sabanas? –me dice Sasuke-teme, sinceramente, ahora mismo tengo ganas de darle una buena lección pero dicen que el golpe más doloroso es la indiferencia, vamos a ver si sirve o no

-¿Naruto te ocurre algo? –me dice mi sensei que acaba de llegar, vio como Sasuke-teme me agredía llamándome dormilón o vago de forma indirecta y yo no le dije nada

-iie todo esta perfectamente –le digo sonriéndole nuevamente pero aquí hay algo que no me cuadra – ¡HA LLEGADO TEMPRANO! –grite exaltando así a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke-teme haciendo que miremos con incredulidad a nuestro sensei

-gracias por recordármelo Naruto –dijo mientras su miraba se volvía severa, daba miedo, mucho miedo, incluso su aura se volvió demoníaca por lo que nosotros retrocedimos unos cuantos pasos –por culpa de alguno de vosotros mi Iru-chan me ha dejado en la abstinencia durante una semana y será aún mas larga si no llego durante toda esta semana temprano –dice mientras me coge y coloca un kunai en mi cuello mirándonos amenazadoramente – ¿¡quien fue el maldito que le fue con el cuento!? ¡RESPONDAN! –ahora si que da miedo mierda ¡por que demonios se lo tuve que decir!

-¿¡NO CREE QUE SERA PEOR SI ME DAÑA KAKASHI-SENSEI!? –creo que puedo adivinar lo que piensa por mi comentario y seguro que se esta imaginando en un mes en abstinencia

-tienes razón –me dice mientras me suelta –pero como penitencia hoy tendréis un entrenamiento triple –dios la que nos espera cuando hay entrenamientos triples terminamos peor que nunca

((Tres horas más tarde))

Mierda Kakashi-sensei nos ha dejado peor que un puré de patatas ahora estoy caminando por la calle para ver si consigo algo para Sakura-chan, después de todo que no haya pasado la navidad con nadie no significa que no deba regalarle algo a mis seres queridos ¿no?, me encuentro con Iruka-sensei que esta caminando delante de mi, tengo ganas de darle un susto por lo que tomo un poco de carrerilla y salto apoyándome en sus hombros dando un bote en el mismo sitio en el que estoy. Gracias a esta acción consigo que se voltee mirándome con cara de susto al principio pero después se tranquiliza y me da un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas naruto? –me pregunta con una sonrisa la cual respondo

-pues algo cansado, el entrenamiento me ha matado… por cierto quería pedirle que no deje en abstinencia a Kakashi-sensei onegai que después somos nosotros quien sufrimos –le digo para intentar enmendar mi error

-esta bien –me dice con una sonrisa, como siempre, Iruka-sensei me ayuda en todo lo que puede –y bien Naruto ¿Qué pides para navidad? –me pregunta con una sonrisa, menos mal que puedo confiarle lo que sea porque sino ahora mismo estaría muy hundido en una gran depresión

-no estar solo nunca más –le digo con un tono triste en la voz, y es que para mi Iruka-sensei es como un padre, como un confidente al que le puedo contar cualquier cosa

-oh Naruto…tu no estas solo nos tienes a nosotros –me dice con melancolía en la mirada creo que no me ha entendido muy bien

-eso ya lo se, lo que yo digo es no vivir solo nunca mas estar siempre con alguien que me necesita y me quiera ¿me comprende ahora Iruka-sensei? –le digo mirándolo mientras empezamos a caminar

-si, ahora si…tranquilo estoy seguro de que algún día se cumplirá –me dice con sus mejores deseos –cambiando de tema ¿que has comprado para estas navidades? –me pregunta intentando dejar un tema que es muy doloroso para mi

-pues a Kakashi-sensei no se lo diga pero le he conseguido el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise antes de que salga a la venta y a Sasuke-teme le he comprado un libro de "como dejar de ser tan arisco en 19 pasos" como broma y como regalo auténtico un gato para que al menos no esté solo, a usted no le pienso decir que le compre y a Sakura-chan no se que comprarle…-le digo mientras los enumero cuando mencioné el de Sasuke-teme se rió bastante jeje parece que mi idea no le desagrado, miro a mi alrededor y me fijo en una tienda, le pido a Iruka-sensei que me espere y me voy a comprarle el regalo a Sakura-chan. Consiste en un traje chino rosa pálido casi blanco con flores bordadas y un broche para el pelo a juego, bueno ya tengo listas mis compras… ahora a casa

((En Casa de Naruto))

Definitivamente envolver regalos no es lo mío… creo que tengo mas papel de regalo en el suelo que en los regalos…ahora el gatito negro me quedó precioso con una cinta azul eléctrico rodeándole el cuello con un lazo y con las tiras del lazo en tirabuzón creo que ya esta todo listo…incluso el libro de física cuántica de Iruka y es que me di cuenta el otro día que lo miraba de tal modo que parecía estar encantado con él, menos mal que era el último que quedaba… me levanto y me hago la comida que como esta mañana también es ramen. Me siento y veo un sobre en la mesa es una carta aunque yo no recuerdo haber mirado hoy el correo… la cojo y me dispongo a leerla olvidándome del ramen

_Querido Naruto:_

_Hola mi niño, ¿cómo estas? Se que te resultará extraño e incluso de cobarde lo que leerás a continuación escrito en una carta, pero es que ya no puedo aguantar más. Te amo mi pequeño rubio, si, tal y como lo lees, te amo desde hace tiempo y no puedo intentar acallarlo mucho más. No es ninguna broma si es lo que piensas, es mas, te lo pienso demostrar algún día, pero espero que no me odies cuando sepas quien soy. Estoy seguro de que te preguntas por qué te digo esto ahora. Pensé que como es navidad y es una época de paz y amor qué mejor que estas fechas para decírtelo._

_Siempre tuyo: _

_Tu ángel de la oscuridad_

Su caligrafía me impresionó pero mucha más impresión me dio el contenido de la carta… ¿que alguien me ama? Quien sabe…puede que sea verdad o al menos eso deseo con todo mi corazón…termino de comer y recojo la casa guardando la carta en la cómoda que se sitúa al lado de mi cama no tengo nada que hacer por lo que intento quitar el agua antes nieve que hay en mi cuarto. Una vez que lo quité me dispongo a dormir que el estar yendo de compras después del triple entrenamiento, el intentar que el gato no ponga resistencia al lazo y envolver los regalos me agota muchota estoy acostado en la cama con las sabanas de terciopelo, esta vez cierro la ventana y de un momento a otro me estoy sumiendo en el mundo de los sueños

((Al día siguiente))

Dios que frío hace, pero si yo había cerrado la ventana que demonios ocurre… abro los ojos y me fijo en la ventana, esta abierta con las cortinas ondeando por el viento. Me levanto y la cierro para después fijarme en que en mi cama hay otra carta pero esta vez atada a un zorrito de peluche el cual es adorable.

_Querido Naruto:_

_Buenos días mi pequeño, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, cuando fui a comprar lo vi y pensé en ti pero claro este no es el único regalo que vas a tener, espero que no te moleste el que te escriba estas cartas, se una forma de saber si te molesta o no, simplemente si veo ese zorro tirado en la basura lo tomaré como que no quieres que te vuelva a escribir y mucho menos saber de mi. Mi dulce kitsune deberías saber que no me gusta esa falsa sonrisa que le das a los demás espero que algún día te pueda sacar una verdadera sonrisa, espero que tengas un agradable día _

_Siempre tuyo:_

_Tu ángel de la oscuridad_

Otra carta… que hago... ¿debería quedarme ese zorrito y dejar que me siga escribiendo o tirarlo y olvidarme de esa persona para siempre? Creo que, sinceramente, prefiero que me envíe esas cartas. Ahora no tengo tiempo para estar con problemas existenciales por lo que me visto y cojo los regalos metiéndolos en una bolsa y al gatito lo meto en otra.

((Casa de Iruka))

Toco el timbre y sale Kakashi-sensei quien, al verme me abraza y me da las gracias por conseguir que su "Iru-chan" como el lo llama no lo tenga en abstinencia. Me invita a entrar y dejo la bolsa de los regalos en el sillón mientras me siento y mantengo la bolsa del gato en mis piernas para que no le pase nada malo. Sale Iruka-sensei con un pequeño paquete en las manos, me dan una taza con chocolate caliente, tomo un sorbo y la dejo en la mesa para coger la bolsa de los regalos y darle el suyo a Kakashi-sensei quien me abraza efusivamente y se sumerge de inmediato en la lectura. Mientras que Iruka le mira con cara de "este nunca cambia" me da el mío el cual al abrirlo veo que son 100 vales de comida gratis en el Ichiraku, sonrío agradecidamente con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos y le agradezco a mi sensei favorito mientras le doy mi regalo el cual al ver su tan deseado libro me abraza como si no hubiese un mañana. Me despido de ellos y me dirijo a casa de Sakura-chan.

((Casa de los Haruno))

Toco el timbre y Sakura-chan me abre la puerta. Esta muy linda con un traje de mama Noel, me explica que es porque sus padres insistieron en que se lo pusiese y me deja pasar. Me da un paquete el cual me hace mucha ilusión al abrirlo. Eran unos jeans con una camisa negra y unas gafas de sol negras también. Me dice que lo vio en una tienda, que me imagino con esa ropa y no se pudo resistir. Yo le paso mi regalo y le digo el mismo comentario. Me encanto ver la cara que puso cuando abrió el paquete ya que tenía una gran cara de felicidad. Sé que le encantó y me dijo que lo usaría esa noche para la cena cosa que me ilusionó mucho me despido de mi amiga y me voy tirando primero las bolsas de la basura en un cubo de basura de la calle y con una mano en la espalda escondo el gato mientras que el otro regalo lo llevo en la mano libre.

((Casa de Sasuke))

Toco la puerta y veo a Sasuke con unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca. Se veía muy sexy con ella… ¡pero que pienso! ¿¡Ese baka sexy!? ¡JAMAS!. Me calmo y le doy mi primer regalo dios la cara desencajada que puso es que es para partirse de veras no me aguanto no se como puedo soportar la risa.

-dobe… ¿que es esto? –me dice furibundo mientras señala el libro no puedo aguantarlo mas y rompo a reír haciendo que se enfurezca aun mas -¡Te he hecho una pregunta! –me dice gritando consiguiendo que pare de reír

-cálmate Sasuke-teme es solo una broma –le digo sonriendo mientras siento como el gatito escapa de mi mano para escalar por mi espalda y posarse en mi hombro haciendo que la mirada de Sasuke-teme se dirija a el enterneciéndose a cuando lo oye maullar –ese es tu regalo –le digo sonriendo mientras el coge el gato de mi hombro y lo acerca hacia si acariciándolo mientras

-arigatô dobe –dice mientras sigue acariciando al gato, menuda suerte la tuya minino al sentir las manos de ese chico acariciándote seguro que son muy suaves… ¡PERO QUE PIENSO! Definitivamente estoy mal…

-de nada, supuse que sería un gran regalo para ti porque al menos tendrás compañía –le digo sonriendo mientras veo como Sasuke entra para coger un paquete pequeño de la mesa de su salón el cual es bastante amplio por lo que puedo ver

-toma el tuyo –me dice tendiéndome el paquete, lo abro y veo que es un collar de oro con una placa de oro también. Esa placa tiene forma de un rollo antiguo de los de la época medieval con una foto de Sasuke y mía juntos conmigo pasándole un brazo por el cuello y sonriendo sinceramente y Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y de brazos cruzados. Sin duda no hay que juzgar por el tamaño del paquete porque puede contener cosas de mucho valor en el. Sasuke me da al gato y camina hasta quedar detrás de mí para ponerme el collar una vez puesto se vuelve para coger el gato y quedarse en el marco de la puerta

-gracias es precioso –le digo mientras miro el medallón –por cierto ¿como llamaras al gato?

-me alegro de que te haya gustado y pues con respecto al gato…lo llamare…myaru –me dice mientras mira hacia arriba se da cuenta de algo y me mira para después hablarme –dobe, mira hacia arriba encima de nosotros –me dice y yo obedezco encima de nosotros hay un muerdago con un pequeño cartelito en el que pone "propiedad de Sasuke Fans club" me sonrojo porque se lo que va a pasar a continuación. Miro a Sasuke el cual también me mira y se acerca poco a poco a mi, inclina la cabeza a un lado mientras yo hago lo mismo y nos besamos. El beso es lento solo un roce de labios pero Sasuke se acerca a mi me coge del cuello y me empuja hacia el pegando nuestros cuerpos y haciendo que abra mi boca. Cosa que el aprovecha para hacer de un beso casto un beso húmedo. Recorrió mi boca con su lengua como si quisiese memorizarla pero yo no me puedo quedar atrás, por lo que dirijo mi lengua a la suya y saboreo toda la cavidad bucal de mi rival, mi mejor amigo. ¿Acaso esto estará bien? Bueno solo seguimos una tradición así que ¿que daño puede causarnos? Dejo que nuestras lenguas jueguen un poco para después separarnos por falta de aire le miro y veo que esta jadeando al igual que yo y con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas que lo hace ver muy lindo…espera… ¿he dicho lindo? se despide y entra en su casa no sin antes quitar el muerdago de la puerta, seguro que no le apetece que vayan a su casa las locas de su club de fans para que le den un beso.

Me voy a casa y dejo los regalos menos el collar y me voy a dar un paseo por el parque. Tengo que pensar en lo que me ha pasado hoy…

Primero esta lo de pensar que Sasuke estaba sexy, bueno vale que el chico no es nada feo todo lo contrario pero bueno yo no debería pensar eso después de todo es de mi mismo sexo…

Después está lo de tenerle envidia al gato…vale, suena muy pero que MUY absurdo…pero eso fue lo que sentí cuando vi como Sasuke lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba…

Luego esta lo del beso…vale lo admito no me disgusto, es mas, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo…me encanto y me gustaría repetirlo algún día, lastima que no se pueda

Y por ultimo es eso de pensar que estaba lindo con aquel sonrojo… espera si pienso lo anteriormente dicho…no será que…que yo…naaaah imposible… ¿o si?

Vale, ya lo he descubierto…mejor será que vuelva a casa que entre tanto pensamiento ya se me hizo de noche y ni cuenta me di. Entro a casa y me veo en el salón un paquete unos centímetros más grande que yo y de 15 cent. de ancho. En el hay una nota.

_Querido Naruto:_

_Aquí tienes tu regalo, no soy de los que regalan joyas y cosas por el estilo, no sabía que regalarte por lo que he decidido regalarme a mi mismo. Si quieres abrir la caja solo tira del hueco que tiene el cartón_

_Besos:_

_Tu ángel de la oscuridad_

Indeciso, abro la caja y veo como algo pequeño sale de ella no consigo saber que es pero ahora ese es el menor de mis problemas ya que una mano me agarra por la chaqueta y me tira hacia el besándome cuando estoy cerca suyo. Este sabor…lo reconozco…es de él.

-feliz navidad Naru-chan –me dice Sasuke mientras me besa susurrando un "te quiero" muy bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo lo pudiese oír.

-feliz navidad Sasu-chan –le digo correspondiendo a sus besos susurrando un "yo también" antes de sumergirme de lleno en concentrarme en recibir y dar placer. Sin duda este año he recibido el mejor regalo.

**_OWARI…_**

Eli: ¡y fin! ¿Qué os pareció?

Sasuke: ¿tengo que responderte? ¬¬

Eli: no tu no ¬¬ los que lo leyeron si es que quieren claro…

Naruto: a mi me gusto

Eli: ¡arigatô naru-chan! ¡Os deseo a todos los que os tomasteis el tiempo de leerlo una feliz navidad y onegai dejen reviews chao!


End file.
